At the Hands of Fate
by akidarchangelprincess
Summary: Cagalli’s never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.
1. First Encounter

The Hands of Fate

Summary: Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.

A/N:This is my very first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous…hehehe. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny...sigh.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

A blonde girl is standing in front of the school building peering cautiously at it. 'This is it! My first day of school!' She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. 'Please, please, hope I don't mess up.' Cagalli giggles to herself. She was excited. Well she was terrified actually but she can't help but feel a bit excited. These are all new to her. She was like a pre-school kid on her first day of school, terrified but excited.

She then glances at her watch. Ooops! She was supposed to be at the principal's office five minutes ago!

So she quickly enters the building but stops as soon as she saw the scene before her. With her mouth gaping open, her eyes grew huge as she watched the school corridors packed with bustling students. She was more terrified than ever.

Cagalli gulped and wove her way through the sea of students.

"Ah shit!" that's when she remembers that she forgot to ask Mwu for directions on how to get to the principal's office. She glances around her and asks the person closest to her, which happens to be a girl with pink hair.

"Ummm….excuse me…." Cagalli shyly asks stepping in front of the girl.

"Watch it bitch! Get out of my way!" she then shoves Cagalli aside.

Cagalli on the other hand was surprised at her action and stumbled back. Luckily there were students behind her, preventing her from falling completely which would have been embarrassing.

Cagalli's temper rose 'What's her problem?' Cagalli was furious and was about to give the girl a piece of her mind when the girl suddenly squealed in delight and ran off to the right shouting "Athrun sweetheart! Oh Aaaathruuun!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and was about to go to the opposite direction she suddenly had the urge to look back. Cagalli followed the pink-haired girl wit her eyes ans gasps a little when her amber eyes met with the most gorgeous emerald eyes she's ever laid eyes on. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Cagalli broke the contact and looked down with a slight flush on her face.

'Geez! What the hell is wrong with me! It's just a boy! Why am I blushing! Hope he doesn't notice it'

But too bad for her, he did notice it. Athrun smiled a small smile when he saw her look away and blush.

'Cute' he chuckles to himself. He was oblivious from the girls that clung to him and around him, calling out his name and cooing sweet words to him. When the girl broke the contact, he took the opportunity to examine her.

'Hmmmm….new girl? Probably. I'm sure this is the first time I've seen her. She looks kind of lost though' Athrun observes as Cagalli was now looking around contemplating whether to ask around for directions.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the different emotions that crossed her face.

'She looks so adorable.'

It was really amusing just watching her. Then he realizes that he'd been staring at her with an idiotic smile.

'Sheeesh! I must stop staring at her! She'll probably think that I like her. Do I? No!'

Then their eyes meet. Again Cagalli looks away with a blush.

'Hmph! I'll just have one more crazy fan girl chasing me around.' With this thought, Athrun untangles himself from his clinging fan girls and ran towards his first class hoping that his best friend Kira was already there and would help him get rid of these pesky girls.

Cagalli on the other hand was contemplating whether she should ask another student for directions. She was kind of having second thoughts now since her encounter earlier.

Then she notices the pink-haired girl approaching her with a smile on her face. Cagalli backs away a bit as to get out of her way. But instead, the girl stops in front of her, still with a smile.

"Are you lost?" she asks

"Ummm…huh?" Cagalli asks confused.

"You're new here right? Do you want me to show you around? What's your first class? Maybe I could help you get there."

"Errrr….principal's office?" Cagalli manages with a squeak.

"Oh my! That means you don't have your schedule yet. Well we can't have that. Come on I'll take you there now.

"My name is Lacus Clyne by the way." Lacus introduces herself as the

Two of them heads for the principal's office.

"….." Cagalli still couldn't believe that this was the same girl who shoved her earlier.

"Oh my! You are definitely one shy girl! A small giggle escapes Lacus' lips.

"Well here we are!" Lacus clasps her hands together in delight as if something wonderful just happened.

Cagalli just stared at her. She was still confused about this girl, first she was horrible then the next she's an angel. She still couldn't figure this girl out.

(A/N) The students wear a school uniform which explains why Cagalli couldn't distinguish Lacus from Meer.

"Well….Uhhh…Thank you very much…errrr…Lacus?" Cagalli asks, unsure if she could call her by her first name.

"You're welcome." Lacus replies with a huge grin on her face. Then she turns around and went her way but then she suddenly stops and looks back at Cagalli.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch? I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Well….I…ahhh…yeah sure..I guess."

Lacus giggles at Cagalli's response. "Great! I'm sure we'll be good friends! See you! Umm….?"

"Cagalli. My name is Cagalli."

Okay Cagalli. See you at lunch." Lacus then takes her leave.

Cagalli sighs as soon as she was left alone. The corridors were almost empty now since classes were about to start.

'Weird morning.' Cagalli then remembers a certain haired boy that she saw earlier.

'Such gorgeous eyes. I've never seen such mesmerizing eyes. Hmmm, emerald eyes and blue hair…suits him.' Sigh. Cagalli smiles as her mind wanders.

'Whoa! Why am I suddenly thinking of him.' Cagalli shakes her head slightly erasing the image in her mind.

She looks at the door in front of her and knocks.

Nothing.

She knocks again.

Still nothing.

She knocks again and this time enters the office.

Silence.

Nobody was there. She was expecting a secretary but the table in front of her was empty.

"Hello? Mwu? I'm here!"

Silence.

'Geeez. Where could he be?'

Then she hears weird sound coming from the inner office.

Curiosity got the better of her so she enters the office without knocking. Cagalli's mouth hangs open as she saw the scene before her.

There in front of her was the principal Mwu La Flagga with a woman on his lap making out.

"Ahem."

But the two were so absorbed on what they were doing.

"Ahem!" Louder this time.

Two heads snaps at the direction of the sound.

"Oh shit!" the brunette quickly scrambles off Mwu's lap and looks at Cagalli with a scarlet face.

"Uh hi. Sorry to interrupt" Cagalli apologizes to the woman, with a blush on her face, avoiding her eyes, feeling embarrassed herself on what she just witnessed.

"I guess I should be going. I'm late for my class." The woman excuses herself but smiles at Cagalli as she passes her on her way out.

"Whoa! Cagalli exclaims as soon as the door closed behind the woman.

"Making out with a teacher in your office! Tsk, tsk, tsk" she shakes her head with an amused smile.

"Here's your schedule and locker number. And next time please be on time. You may go now. You're late for your class already." Mwu looks at her with one eyebrow raised and a stern look on his face, ignoring her outburst and hoping that she will be intimidated. Then he gives her a forget-what-you-saw-earlier look.

"Yes Sir!" Cagalli playfully gives him a salute and leaves the office with a huge grin on her face. She'll let it pass this time, but not later….Cagalli then smiles an evil smile as she thought of ideas on how to tease Mwu later.

Mwu lets out a huge sigh as soon as Cagalli closed the door behind her. This guardian thing is not as easy as he hoped it would be.

FLASHBACK

Mwu La Flagga was sitting on the lawyer's office. He just learned a few days ago that his best friend Uzumi and his wife Lara(sorry I don't know the name of Cagalli's mom) died from a rare disease a year ago in Brazil. They were both archeologists and traveled a lot, taking their daughter along with them.

Their lawyer informed him earlier on the phone that they were doing some research about the Aztec civilization in the Amazons, and that's where they probably caught the disease, Uzumi, Lara and even their daughter, Cagalli, was not spared.

Cagalli's parents died two months after acquiring the disease. Cagalli on the other hand did not die but was hospitalized for six months, three months of these, she was in a coma.

The Attha's Lawyer had difficulty in locating him. And now that they found him, he couldn't help but wonder why they would fly all the way here just to meet him when they could have just talked on the phone.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Attha's lawyer entered. He nods at Mwu and sits opposite of him.

"Well, lets get down to business." The lawyer looks at Mwu, hands clasped in front of him on top of the table, with a serious look on his face.

"You see Mr. La Flagga, Mr. and Mrs. Attha made a will two years before they left for Brazil. They're leaving all their money and properties to their only child, Cagalli Yula Attha. But if she is still unmarried at the time of their deaths, then all these will be managed by her guardian until the day of her wedding." The lawyer pauses looking at him.

Mwu was confused after hearing all these. "What does this have to do with me?"

Well Mr. La Flagga, it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Attha has chosen you to be their daughter's guardian."

"WHAT!" Mwu exclaims leaping from his chair.

END OF FLASHBACK

So here he is now having a hard time figuring out this bundle of a girl. Sigh.

A/N: Well thats it folks. Hmmm... this is my first multi chapter fic. I already finished chapter two but I want some reviews first before posting it. Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated. R & R!


	2. Introductions

At The Hands of Fate

Summary: Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked my fic. A big thanks too, for those who reviewed Finally...I'm glad you liked it too. Well...here's chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Introductions

Cagalli was late for her first class. She scrambles along the corridors looking from room to room taking note of their numbers until finally! She releases a huge sigh and opens the door.

'_Eeep!' _Cagalli steps back realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"Come in. Come in. You must be the new student Mr. La Flagga mentioned.

Cagalli's gaze snaps toward the direction of the voice and was startled. It was the woman who was making out with Mwu a while ago.

Murrue blushes a bit as she saw recognition in the girl's eyes. She took the girl's hand and drags her inside the room since the girl was about to run.

"Cagalli Yula Attha right?" Murrue asks her in front of the class.

Cagalli blushes at this and whispers a barely audible "Yes."

Okay then Cagalli, my name is Murrue Ramius, your History teacher. Why don't you go sit down on the empty seat beside Mr. Zala. Mr. Zala raise your hand please." She smiles at Cagalli and motions for her to take her seat.

Cagalli mumbles an "okay" and slowly scans the room for the empty seat and the raised hand, and gulps... it's beside the boy with the gorgeous eyes. Then confusion sets in as she saw two pink haired girls who looked the same, one was smiling and waving at her, the other was glaring at her as if she had done something awful.

'_Twins probably.'_ Cagalli shrugs and heads for her seat, which was between Lacus and Athrun.

Lacus waves at Cagalli and saw her smile back.

"So this is the new girl you were talking about?" Kira asks Lacus who was sitting beside him.

"Yup. I showed her to the principal's office, that's why I was a bit late in meeting you at your locker. I'm really sorry Kira." Lacus looks at Kira with puppy dog eyes.

Kira had to summon all his willpower so as to prevent himself from hugging Lacus right there, in front of everyone.

'_Aw man! She looks sooo beautiful! God Lacus! If only you knew!' _ Kira looks away so Lacus wouldn't see him blush, then fakes a small laugh "hahaha, no biggie."

Lacus misinterprets Kira's action and thought that he was mad at her. So she looks away with a sad expression on her face.

All these did not go unnoticed by the girl with red hair, sitting two rows behind them. She watched them with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

On the opposite side of the room, a guy with sandy blonde hair ogles at the new comer.

"She's hot!" he absent mindedly exclaims and recieves a smack on his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Dearka asks, one hand holding his throbbing head, looking at his girlfriend. But he only recieved a glare from her. Then he realized what he just said about the new girl...

" Aw come on baby. I didn't mean it. Really!" He then looks at her immitating Lacus' puppy-dog-eyes look.

But Miriallia knows all too well and just glares at her boyfriend. "Hmph! I'm not falling for that Dearka!"

Dearka just sulks in his seat knowing she'll be in a bad mood for the whole day.

"Ummm...Hi." Cagalli greets her new blue-haired seatmate, who just ignored her. _'Geeez. What's his problem'_

Athrun's heart skipped a beat when he saw the girl on the doorway. _'It's her!'_

He noticed her blush as all eyes were on her. He couldn't help but smile at this.

'_She looks sooo cute when she blushes.'_

He also noticed that the girl got really scared and was ready to run away if Miss Murrue hadn't taken her hand. She looked like a little girl on her first day of school. _'Really cute.'_

Athrun chuckes to himself. Then Miss Murrue introduces her to the class and was asked to sit beside him.

Athrun froze.

'_Yes!'_

'_What?'_

'_No!'_

'_Why?'_

He groaned silently. It's going to be hell. This girl would annoy him all throughout the semester like his other fangirls.

Athrun looks down on his table _'Just ignore her. That's it. Just ignore her and she'll probably get the message.'_

Then the girl, Cagalli sits beside him. He heard her say hi to him but he just ignored her, as planned.

Cagalli ignored her seatmate until class ended, since he was doing the same. 'What a jerk! Two can play this game you know.' As soon as class ended, Cagalli bolts up and leaves the classroom in a hurry.

Athrun watched her go with a sad look on his face. Honestly, he was dissappointed that she totally ignored him for the whole period. It was his fault though, mentally kicking himself for his stupid plan. _'Sigh. I'll try and talk to her next time...hope she has economics next.'_

"Athrun sweetheart!" Athrun was jolted from his thoughts and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. He had goosebumps just thinking of what would happen if Meer caught him. Meer would cling on to his arm and would rub her breast against it. He shivered in disgust and looked back, making sure that Meer was nowhere near him.

Cagalli didn't have the next class with Zala, _'thank god!'_ But her next one, he was there. She wasn't told to sit beside him this time but in front of him, which was in her favor. But on the other hand Cagalli had the same subjects as Lacus, which she tried to ignore as well, but to no avail. Lacus would squeal in delight upon seeing her. Cagalli couldn't help but smile at her reactions.

Lunch time.

Cagalli remembers Lacus' invitation to sit with them during lunch. She wasn't in the mood to face Lacus 'twin' who would glare at her everytime they pass each other on the hallways. She could now distinguish which is which. Their hair clips were of different shapes. Cagalli still couldn't understsnd why Lacus' twin hates her.

Cagalli heads for the principal's office in a hurry, hoping to avoid Lacus and besides, Mwu forgot to give her money for lunch.

Cagalli found him at his office eating a muffin. She grabs the last muffin that was sitting on his table and earned a protest from him. "Hey that's my lunch!"

"Well, since you didn't give me money to buy myself some lunch, I guess THIS is MY lunch." Cagalli counters heading for the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup.

Mwu's eyes widens as he realized his negligence. "I'm sooo sorry! I forgot! Really, I did! Here..." Mwu fishes out some money, handing them to Cagalli.

" Nah! Don't worry about it. I already have my lunch," raising the muffin and coffee at Mwu.

Just then Murrue enters the office. Cagalli nods and smiles to her and exits the principal's office, muffin and coffee in hand.

"You're not planning on feeding a growing girl with just a muffin and a coffee for lunch are you?" Murrue asks Mwu with one eyebrow arched.

"Of course not! That muffin was MY lunch. I kinda forgot to give her money for lunch." Mwu looks at her sheepishly.

Murrue just shakes her head, arms crossed in front of her, with a disapproving look on her face.

Cagalli stood outside the principal's office wondering where she could sit down and eat her lunch in peace, when all of a sudden.

"Cagalli!" Lacus was headed her way with a huge smile on her face.

Cagalli cringed at the sight of her. _'Great. Just great. So much for my peace and quiet lunch. Sigh. And I was trying to avoid her.'_

Cagalli plastered a fake smile at Lacus and was about to apologize for not remembering to meet her but Lacus links her arm with Cagalli's and continues on, dragging Cagalli with her, chatting non-stop and ignoring the surprised look on her new friend's face.

Cagalli notices a brown haired boy trailing behind. She looks at him and he shyly smiles at her.

Then she remembers 'Oh! He's with most of my classes, he's always sitting with Lacus. Her boyfriend probably.' And smiles back at him.

Kira's POV

'What was she doing in the principal's office? And is that coffe she's holding? Oh, she's looking at me. Smile. She's smiling back. She's cute. But not as cute as Lacus though. Kira blushes slightly as he dreamily examines Lacus.

'_Cute is not the word...beautifu, exquisite and...sigh...perfect. She looks like a goddess. I love her so much! I wish I could tell that but...sigh!'_ Kira looks away from Lacus with a sad look on his face.

Cagalli's POV

Cagalli watched Kira's dreamy look, only to be replaced by a sad one.

'_Poor guy. He's sooo in love. I guess he hasn't told her yet. So he's probably not her boyfriend yet.'_ Cagalli smiles to herself.

'Maybe I could wait a minute! What am I thinking! I don't even know these people much. I shouldn't interfere with their lives, much less their love lives.' Cagalli sighs at this thought.

Lacus' POV

Lacus notices Cagalli's sigh. She glances at her and noticed that she wasn't even listening to what she was saying. Lacus frowns a bit. She noticed her cringe when she saw her at the corridor earlier. She observed that Cagalli was a shy girl and would probably prefer to be alone. But Lacus was determined to shake that shyness off. _'I have this feeling that we'll be good friends.' _Lacus smiles to herself.

Normal POV

"Here we are." Lacus tells Cagalli as they stopped in front of a particular table.

Cagalli shyly scans the curious faces looking her.

Lacus then introduces her friends to Cagalli which are Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Kira(which she forgot to introduce earlier, afraid that Kira was still mad at her), then introduces Cagalli to them.

Cagalli seats beside Miriallia, finishing her muffin and sipping her coffe, listening to Yzak and Shiho bicker. Kira was busy eating his lunch while Lacus and Milly talked with Cagalli. Dearka on the other hand was eating his lunch too but kept stealing glances at Cagalli, making sure that Milly wouldn't catch him.

"So Cagalli, how do you like our school so far?" Milly asks her

"Well, errr"

"KIRA! KIRA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!"

All 7 heads turned towards the voice. Kira choked on his food, and saw Athrun, surrounded by his fangirls, some were clinging, others were trying to feed him.

Kira bolted out of his seat and peeled his best friend out and away from the crowd, toward their table. Athrun's fangirls wouldn't dare follow then 'coz they were afraid of Yzak and Shiho.

Cagalli burst out laughing at the scene before her. All five heads turned to her. Cagalli felt conscious and tried her best to contain her laughter but failed miserably.

Athrun noticed Cagalli, seated at their table and was laughing hyserically at him. He glared at her as he sat with them. He didn't like the fact that she was making fun of him. But as he watched her laughing in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. He liked it when she was happy like that. It seemed as if her face glowed and he liked that look. He tried to talk to her earlier in class but either she didn't hear him or she was just ignoring him. He looks at her and smiles. Cagalli smiles back.

'_Ah... she has forgiven me! Yaaay! We're in good terms again!' _Athrun grins widely at her.

Cagalli blushes at Athrun's gaze and looks down. She glances at the direction of the fangirls, hoping they didn't see that. They were all glaring at Shiho in particular. Cagalli then noticed 'Lacus twin' with them and asks Lacus about it.

At the mention of 'twin' from Cagalli, Kira, again almost choked at his food, Milly, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Athrun and Lacus stared at her with shocked faces.

"Oh my, Meer..." Lacus started

Cagalli noticed that at the mention of her name, all of them sneered.

"...is not my twin sister." Lacus finishes.

"That bitch is definitely not Lacus twin sister! Don't ever make that mistake again! They are nowhere near similar with each other." Kira burst out, standing from his chair.

Cagalli was shocked by his outburst and almost fell off her chair, 'coz Kira was leaning down on her with a very angry face.

"Hey Kira stop that. You're scaring Cagalli." Athrun placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, slightly pulling him away from Cagalli. He then looks at Cagalli with an apologetic smile.

"Kira calm down." Lacus pulls him back in his seat.

Cagalli was confused at Kira's outburst and watched Kira cautiously.

" Meer is not Lacus' twin sister, hell, they're not even related." Milly explains. "She and Lacus were best of friends when they were still eight years old. As they grew up, she was jealous of Lacus' beauty and popularity, so she changed her appearance to be just like Lacus. Her attitude changed too, she became a bitch...she's still bitter because Lacus was still more popular eventhough they looked alike. Her hatred towards Lacus increased when Lacus became good friends with Athrun."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult Lacus." Cagalli apologizes to the group, but to Kira in particular. Kira smiles at her and apologizes for his outburst earlier. The two of them grins idiotically at each other, holding that pose for a while, looking at each other, as if they were talking that only the two of them could understand.

Lacus and Athrun notices the sudden closeness between the two. Both felt jealous and looked away from the hurting scene.

Milly noticed the look on both Athrun and Lacus' faces. Milly was about to interrupt Kira and Cagalli when Shiho 'accidentally' spilled her juice on the table. Everyone jumped away from the table. Milly looks at Shiho, who just grinned at her.

Later that afternoon, Cagalli was alone in the girl's washroom when five girls burst in. They glared at Cagalli. She heard one of them say 'whore.' Cagalli didn't like the way they were looking at her so she decides to leave. One of the girls blocked her way and pushed her back inside. Cagalli was surprised and fell down on her butt. The others snickered. Cagalli was about to ask them what their problem was when Meer suddenly entered. She was surprised to see Cagalli on the floor. She looked at the other girls, then at Cagalli. She then approached Cagalli, who was still seated on the floor. She smiles an evil smile and slaps Cagalli on the cheek. Cagalli's hand automatically holds her now stinging cheek and stared at Meer with utter disbelief. _ 'What did I do?'_

The other girls were laughing at her. Cagalli was furious and was about to stand up when she felt hands on her arms and shoulders holding her down. Meer then looks at her with a smug look on her face. "This is just a taste of what you'll get if you continue to hang out with MY Athrun." Meer then exits the washroom and the others followed suit.

Cagalli went home that day with mixed emotions, pondering on what to do concerning the day's events.

Coffee Shop

"Hey where's Cagalli?" Kira asks Lacus as they were seated at the coffee shop, their usual hang-out place after school. Milly and Shiho exchange looks at Kira's question, Athrun looks down, Lacus looks out the window, Dearka and Yzak, well, they were oblivious of what was going on.

"Ummmm...I wasn't able to catch her after class ended. She kinda bolted out of the classroom, sorry." Lacus answers Kira, giving him a fake smile, which went unnoticed by Kira.

Kira shrugs his shoulders "I just thought that she'd be hanging out with us from now on. I guess she's still shy when it comes to haning out with us, hehehe, I mean, Cagalli kept on blushing and stuttering when Lacus talked to her on the way to the cafeteria. But all her shyness disappeared when she saw Athrun being mobbed by his fangirls, she was laughing so hard" Kira wasn't able to finish 'coz his phone was ringing. He answers it.

"Sorry guys, have to go, mom wants me to buy something and she needs it right away. Bye." Kira explains and scrambles out of the cafe.

Milly, Shiho and Athrun looks at Lacus who was on the verge of tears. Athrun streched out his hand towards Lacus but she suddenly stood up and ran towards the washroom. Athrun sighs and the two girls went after their friend.

They found her inside the washroom, crying. She didn't look up when the two girls entered. The two girls watched their friend in silence, tapping her on the back, comforting her. After a few minutes, Lacus decides to go home. Athrun offers to take her home.

A/N: That's it! End of chapter two. Ummm...not much of a Cagalli x Athrun romance.. but please be patient. They're still teenegers by the way. Read and Review please. I'll try and update next week. TY.


	3. I Will Protect You

At The Hands of Fate 3

Summary: Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.

A/N: Soooory for the late update! To make it up...I posted a new fic...it's called Stealing His Heart...check it out...and don't forget to review.

Here's chapter three...readenjoyand **REVIEW**...hehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Chapter 3: I Will Protect You

Cagalli closed her eyes and hummed to the music that was playing on her iPod. She was sitting on a bench at her newfound hiding place, the school's rooftop. She's been hanging up here for a while now, everyday, during break times. She liked it here, peaceful and away from Athrun's fangirls. It's not like she didn't enjoy her new friend's company, but lately, she had the feeling that there was tension there. They were all friendly to her and talked to her whenever they see each other, but there was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Especially with Lacus, though she's the usual cheerful self, but Cagalli couldn't help but feel like she's hiding something. Athrun on the other hand, well aside from trying to avoid him, thanks to his fangirls, was also acting a bit strange toward her. He would talk to her, yes, but he would avoid eye contact and Cagalli couldn't help but fell there's. The only person who she felt comfortable with was Kira Yamato.

Cagalli smiled when she thought of Kira. She was becoming fond of him, eversince that day...

FLASHBACK

Kira was already late for Gym class. He was half running, half walking towards the gym when he heard voices at a storeroom nearby. He was just about to ignore it when he heard someone sob and shout something. He knew that voice belonged to Cagalli, so he made a beeline for the storeroom and burst in.

What he found horrified him, Cagalli was kneeling on the floor. A girl which he recognized as Akasha, one of Athrun's fangirls, was clutching at Cagalli's hair, forcing Cagalli to look up to her. There were other girls there too, four more actually, all belonged to Athrun's fanclub. He watched with horror as Akasha kept pulling at Cagalli's hair and throwing insults at her. The rest of the girls were holding Cagalli down. He looked at Cagalli and pride flowed through him as he saw the fire in her eyes and saw not a trace of fear in them.

"Let her go! Now!" Kira warns through gritted teeth. All six girls turned to Kira. Five of them felt fear when they saw him, one felt relief. Akasha suddenly let go of Cagalli's hair and tries to exit the storeroom. But Kira blocks her way. Akasha looks up and

Wham!

Kira slaps Akasha really hard, causing a red welt on her cheeck. A gasp was heard from the rest, including Cagalli.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you never step in this school again." Kira then walks toward Cagalli ignoring the others as they hurriedly left the storeroom, dragging a very shocked Akasha with them.

Kira squats down and touches Cagalli's temple. Her head was bowed down so Kira couldn't see her expression.

"Cagalli..." Kira calls out softly, this time, putting his hand on top of her head.

Cagalli looks up to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then throws herself at Kira, hugging him.

Kira held on to her, hugging her tightly to him. His heart went out to this girl, crying vulnerably in his arms. He didn't know why but he knew in his heart that he needed to protect and comfort her. He sat there silently letting Cagalli cry on his chest. His shirt was wet from her tears now, bet he didn't care. It broke his heart just listening to her cries. He placed one hand on her back rubbing it gently, comforting her. He felt anger seep back through him as he remembered the scene he saw earlier. His hug on her tightens... "It won't happen again Cagalli. I'll protect you. I'll make sure they won't hurt you again. I swear."

A sob was the only response he got. Both of them sat there, unmoving, until Cagalli was finally done crying.

Cagalli breaks their hug and looks up at Kira. He smiles at her tenderly. "Thanks" was all she could say.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that incident, Kira always kept an eye on her and would glare at the girls who thought would try and harm her. He would wait for her at the end of her classes to take her home.

For two weeks now, she felt safe under Kira's watchful eye. It felt like she had an overprotective brother. Cagalli giggles at this thought and didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes watching her.

Athrun was surprised when he saw Cagalli sitting on a bench at the rooftop. He was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw Meer from a distance. He enters the nearest door, which he realized, led to the rooftop. Thinking that he'd be safe from Meer for a while, he climbs the stairs and his breath was caught in his throat, when he saw Cagalli humming to herself, then giggles. She didn't notice him yet, so he continues to watch her. H e watched as sunlight reflected from her golden tresses, making it shine. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but refrains from doing so. His face softens as he watched her happy face. He wanted to sit and laugh with her. He took a step forward but stopped. He remembers Kira and his hands crumple into fists and his eyes turns a darker shade of green. Damn him. He couldn't help but feel jealousy toward him. He and Cagalli were becoming closer and closer.

Athrun sighs to himself. _ 'Why am I feeling like this? I should be happy for Kira. Right? But why the hell do I have this urge to strangle him whenever I see the two of them together.' _

Athrun then thinks of Lacus and knew that she too was hurting inside, watching Kira and Cagalli together, but never showed it. He sighs again.

'_Sorry Kira '_ then he walks towards Cagalli and sits beside her on the bench.

Cagalli was surprised when Athrun sat down beside her. She smiles at him and turns her iPod off. "What are you doing here Athrun?"

"Sigh. I was on my way to the cafeteria but I saw Meer on the way. I entered the nearest door to hide from her and here I am. So this where you've been hiding, huh?"

Just then, Athrun's stomach growls, announcing that he was hungry. Athrun blushes at this and Cagalli laughs. She takes her sandwich and divides it into two. She gives the other half to Athrun with a huge grin on her face.

"I couldn't possibly, that's your lunch!" Athrun protests but eyes the sandwich hungrily, mouth slightly open.

Cagalli just laughs and slightly shoves the sandwich into Athrun's mouth.

Athrun was caught off-guard and grabs Cagalli's hand to stop her from chocking him.

The contact sent shivers down his spine. Cagalli felt it too and was not laughing anymore. Athrun looked at her still holding on to her hand, not wanting to let it go. _'Kiss her...' _

They were both blushing. Cagalli tried to remove her hand from Athrun's but he held on to it. Cagalli blushes a deeper shade of red this time.

'_Kiss her...' _his mind screamed again.

Athrun regrettably decides to end his bliss and lets go of her hand. He then takes the sandwich that she playfully shoved in his mouth and began to eat it.

"Thanks." Athrun beams at Cagalli, which caused another blush from her. He looks at her fondly, liking her reaction. 'Maybe she likes me.' He then remebers Kira and scowls.

"So what were you listening to?" Athrun asks Cagalli, breaking the silence between them.

That's the end of this chapter. Please be patient fellow readers...just reminding you that this is an asucaga fic...just enjoy the story's twist...kay?

To Cari-Akira : don't worry...i've already finished up to chap 9 and I assure you...Cagalli won't be so timid in the future...

I'll just post chapter 3 for the meantime...hehehe...I'll post chapter 4 nxt week.

AgainR&R!


	4. Oh Kira!

**At The Hands of Fate**

**Summary:** Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** As promised! From me to you...At The Hands of Fate chapter 4. I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story...you guys are my inspiration...

Don't forget...readenjoyand REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh Kira!**

**School Cafeteria**

"We have to do something. We have to help Lacus!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, Milly, break Kira and Cagalli up?" Yzak asks looking bored.

The four of them, Miriallia, Dearka, Shiho and Yzak were sitting at the cafeteria, it would just be the four of them now, since Lacus would be spending more time at the Student's Council's office, explaining that she has lots of work to do for the upcoming festival, but they knew better, she was just avoiding Kira. Kira on the other hand would be eating his lunch with them but would leave early to look for Cagalli. Athrun, well without Kira, it would be a miracle if Athrun could eat with them, with all his fangirls waiting for him at the cafeteria's entrance. But little did they know, that Athrun spends his lunch breaks at the rooftop with Cagalli, eversince he found her there.

"Break them up? We don't even know if they're officially a couple?"

"Well duh? Use your brain Dearka. Not a couple? Taking a girl home everyday and following her like shadow all the time does not count as a couple?" Shiho rolls her eyes at him, stating the obvious facts.

"Why don't we use Athrun?" All heads turn to Yzak. "Well, Athrun likes Cagalli. I've seen the way he's been looking at Kira and Cagalli, he's also been depressed lately." Three heads nods in agreement. "We could ask Athrun to wooe Cagalli away from Kira."

"No way Yzak. Athrun would never do that. It would probably tempting... but Athrun would never do anything to hurt Kira. If Kira was happy with Cagalli, then he's happy, eventhough he's in love with the girl" Milly explains with a sad voice.

"Hmph! He doesn't look happy to me." Yzak comments

The four of them fell silent. Nobody said a word. All of them knew Milly was right. All four of them sat in silence, thinking. Yzak suddenly stood up. "We'd better go or we'll be late. Let's leave it as is for now." All four of them sighed and stood up.

**

* * *

**

**Math Class**

Everyone was surprised when the principal walked in their classroom. He sat down on the teacher's chair and propped his feet on the teacher's table. He grins at the shocked faces in front of him. He noticed that Cagalli was in this class, his grin widens. He picks up a book and was about to speak when a hand was raised.

"What is it Miss Athha?" Mwu asks her with a bored expression o his face, trying to look cool, he doesn't even bother to look up from the book to see who it was, 'coz he was definitely sure it was Cagalli.

"Excuse me sir, but, are you going to teach us math?" Cagalli asks him with suspicion in her voice.

Mwu scowls at her question _'Is she doubting my intelligence?'_ He looks up at Cagalli, scowl still visible in his face. "Yes Miss Athha, I will be substituting for Mr. Hatori, for the meantime. I assure you that I am capable of teaching math."

Cagalli gulps and sits back down. She has been struggling on this subject and now Mwu will be teaching it. She lied to him when he asked her on how she was doing with her classes and she told him that it was no problem. He'll find out soon!

"Cagalli, are you okay? You look pale." Athrun asks behind her. All he got was a nod from her.

Mwu started his lessons for the day and Cagalli has never paid more attention in class than she is doing now. But no matter how attentive she may be, she still couldn't get what he was saying, everything was a blur, and Cagalli was relieved when class ended. Her head ached from all that thinking, so she bolted out of the classroom to find a quiet and solitude place. After finding one, behind the school building, Cagalli leans herself on the building wall and massages her aching temple.

Cagalli notices Lacus from a distance...crying. Cagalli peels herself from the wall, head still aching and approaches Lacus.

Lacus couldn't take it anymore. She asked Kira earlier if he could come by her house later and help her with some math problems, actually, she didn't need help, it was just an excuse so she could spend time with him, she missed him very much.

When she asked him, she thought she saw his eyes light up, but then he looked away and told her that he would be taking Cagalli home. What he said after, smashed her heart into pieces..."Why don't you ask Athrun to help you. Athrun's pretty good in math. He's driving you home everyday right? So it'll be convenient for all of us." He then smiled at her, like he was really happy about it.

"Lacus? Are you all right?"

Lacus spins around as she heard someone call out her name. She was shocked to see a very concerned Cagalli there.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Tell me who made you cry and I'll beat that person up for you." Cagalli shows her fist to Lacus, ready for a fight. Lacus would have laughed at Cagalli's pose, if only she wasn't hurting so much. She wipes her tears and smiles at Cagalli "Don't worry about it Cagalli, I'm okay now. Ooops! I gotta be at the Student Council's office for a meeting. Thanks though. Bye."

Lacus waves at Cagalli and runs to the Student Council's office. She closes the door behind her and burst into tears. She just couldn't hate her. Cagalli looked so sincere when she asked if she was okay. Feeling rather tired, she sits on one of the chairs, folds her hands on the table and rests her head on them. She closes her eyes and saw Kira's face. Tears threatened to spill again, but she held them back. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. She was dreaming of Kira. He was there with her, holding her in his arms, stroking her hair, calling her name.

"Ummm Kira..." Lacus mumbles

"Lacus wake up."

'_Hmmmm... Kira's voice seems so real. I miss him so much!'_

"Lacus wake up. It's me Kira."

Lacus' eyes slowly opens and Kira was right there in front of her. She smiles to him, thinking that it was still a dream. She could still feel Kira stroking her hair.

"Mmmmm Kira."

"Yes Lacus, It's me Kira."

Lacus eyes grew huge when she realized that it was not a dream anymore. It was the real Kira! She lifted her head to focus her vision, blinking twice, thrice, yup, it's really him. Lacus blushes as she realized how close Kira's face was with her's.

"Kira, what are you doing here?"

Kira smiles at her, the smile that never fails to turn her knees into jellies, good thing she was sitting down.

"I'm here because Cagalli told me that you were crying."

At the mention of Cagalli's name, Lacus' heart sank.

"Come on Lacus, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"Thanks but I'm fine, really." Seeing the stubborn look on Kira, which she always found so adorable, she continues by telling him a lie instead.

"I was just frustrated that's all. Sigh. With the school festival coming up, I've been so busy lately, plus I have to cope with tons of schoolwork. Sigh."

Kira smiles at her again and squats in front of her. Holding both her hands in his, he looks at her, as if searching. Lacus couldn't help but blush at his touch and his gaze. Then Kira stands up letting go of just one hand "Come on I better get you home. And get some schoolwork done."

"Huh?' Lacus could only stare at Kira.

Kira blushes a bit. Still not letting go of her hand, he pulls her up and drags her out of the room. "I'm taking you home, help you with that math problem, then I want you to get some rest." He stops walking and looks at Lacus, eyes softly caressing her face.

"But I thoght you were taking Cagalli home?" A confused and blushing Lacus asks after Kira as he continues to walk, dragging Lacus towards his car.

Kira releases a small laugh. "Cagalli would hit me if she found out that I left you. Don't worry, I told her to ask Athrun to take her home." He opens the car door for her and ushers her in.

Lacus had never been so happy. She was in Kira's car again. Inhaling the all too familiar scent of his car, a mixture of his cologne and the air freshener. She touches the dashboard, then the leather seat beside her. She missed being in his car, sitting beside him. She smiles at Kira as he sits beside her and starts the engine.

* * *

That's it! End of Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 

A Kira and Lacus moment at last...that's to all the KxL fans... hehehe.

Don't forget to** REVIEW**...kay?


	5. Revelations

**At The Hands of Fate**

**Summary:** Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks sooooo much for the reviews! Iam soooo happy that you guys liked my story. Sigh. I am much more inspired now.

As promised...here's chapter 5...from me to you...

Don't forget to read and **REVIEW!** You guys are my inspiration...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Cagalli wa walking thr familiar street that lead her home. Kira told her to look for Athrun and ask him to take her home. _'Yeah right. Ask Zala to take me home...that would be suicide! His fangirls would eat her alive if they see me on Athrun's car.' _She smirks at the thought. She shivers as cool breeze brushed against her skin. She wraps her arms around her and walks faster, realizing that it was getting late. Now regretting her sidetrip at the computer arcade after school, she paced up, not noticing the sets of footsteps following her.

Just as she was passing the river, she heard someone call her name. She stopped and looked back. There standing a few paces behind her was Fllay Allister. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what Fllay wanted from her. She didn't feel threatened 'coz she knew Fllay wasn't one of Athrun's fangirls, and neither are the two girls behind her.

Fllay approached her and suddenly slapped her. Cagalli was able to step back and dodge it a bit, there was still impact, but not much. "What the!" Cagalli stares wide eyed at Fllay.

Fllay squints at her and smiles an evil smile "Your such a whore aren't you Athha? First Athrun, then Kira."

"Huh?" was all Cagalli said. She was confused.

"How dare you steal my Kira. I made sure that that slut Clyne couldn't take him from me, and now you!" she points a finger at Cagalli.

"He belongs to me!" poking Cagalli with her finger.

"Kira Yamato is mine..." still poking her finger at Cagalli while Cagalli backs up, as she was being slightly pushed by Fllay.

"And mine alone, not Clyne..." still poking, Cagalli still stepping back

"or you will have him!" still poking, Cagalli still stepping back

"You get that through your thick head!" She smirks at Cagalli and smiles evily. Then she pushes Cagalli with great force. Cagalli stumbles back, losing her balance, she reaches behind her, so as to stop herself from feeling the full impact but all she felt was...her eyes grew wide...WATER!

SPLASH!

Cagalli sat at the river's edge, soaked to the bone. She looked up and saw Fllay and her two companions laughing hysterically at her.

Cagalli snaps. _'I've had it! I don't care anymore. I don't care if I'm new. I don't care about making a good impressions. I'm so fed up!' _

Cagalli has gone over her patience meter. She was furious now. She slowly stood up and approached Fllay, who was still laughing hysterically, and looks at her with murder in her eyes.

"Fllay" Cagalli calls her through gritted teeth. Fllay looks at Cagalli with a smug look on her face.

WHAM!

Cagalli punches Fllay right on the face. Fllay was thrown back a few paces. Her companions stopped laughing and was looking at her with shocked faces.

A shriek was heard from Fllay "You broke my nose! My precious nose! My precious face!" The two girls suddenly remembers Fllay and looks back. There on the ground lay a sprawled Fllay, who was trying to sit up, holding her bleeding nose. The two girls rushed to her side to help her sit up.

"You'd better take her to the hospital. I think her nose is broken." Cagalli calmly tells the two girls.

They both nod in unison and helps Fllay up. Fllay was crying hysterically, both from pain and humiliation.

Cagalli watched them until they disappeared from her sight. She looks down at her hands and grins. _'That felt good'_ She starts to giggle. She tries to stop but she couldn't. Then her giggles turns into laughter. Cagalli was now laughing. She looked like a wet crazy maniac, laughing by the river. She stops laughing. She felt cold all of a sudden. She hugs herself 'coz she was shivering. She hurried home, took a bath and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, she didn't even bother to eat dinner or do her homework.

Cagalii woke up the next day, feeling hot and tired. She rolled to the other side of the bed and her eyes widens, it was already 10am! She was late for school! She tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. _'Forget school.'_ She snuggles back into the covers and went back to sleep.

* * *

**School**

Sigh. Athrun sighs feeling lonely. He's sitting at the bench that he shares with Cagalli every lunch break. He looks up at the sky. He misses her already. He misses her smile, her laughter, the way she smirks or the way blushes everytime her teases her, her oh so adorable pout, or the way she bites her bottom lip whenever she's thinking. Sigh. He looks at his untouched lunch, not really having the appetite to eat. He sighs again. "Where are you Cagalli! Please be okay. I miss you already." Athurn whispers to the empty space beside him. Sigh.

He kept glancing at the door during first period, hoping that she was just late. But she never showed up. He felt depressed. He dragged himself from class to class not really in the mood. _'Ah! Cagalli! What have you done to me!' sigh. 'Am I in love with her? But it hasn't been that long since we met. But nobody has ever made me feel so lonely, like what she's done now.' _

"I'll go ask Kira about her, he probably knows the reason why Cagalli didn't show up today. With a determined look, Athrun stands up, leaving his lunch behind and heads for the cafeteria to find Kira.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Hey did you guys hear the rumors going around campus?" Dearka eagerly asks the group, which composes of Lacus, Kira, Miriallia, Shiho and Yzak. Lacus hung out with them again, feeling rays of hope concerning her relationship with Kira.

"Huh? What rumors?" Kira asks, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Has anyone seen Fllay today?" Dearka asks the group.

"Come to think of it... no I haven't seen Fllay the whole morning, she's usually flirting with Kira first thing in the morning. Cagalli too. " Miriallia looks at Kira "Hey what happened to Cagalli?"

"I dunno." Kira shrugs his shoulders.

Just then the cafeteria doors bang open and a running Athrun burst through the doors. His fangirls were too shocked to call after him. Actually, they have given up waiting for him at the door 'coz Athrun haven't step foot on the cafeteria for the past weeks. This time, they were caught by surprise and by the time they recovered, it was too late, Athrun was already sitting at the table with Shiho and Yzak. Nobody dared to go with him, except for Meer of course. She approached Athrun, doing a very seductive walk. The other boys at the cafeteria had their mouths open, some were actually drooling. But Athrun, well, he wasn't even looking at her, he was seated opposite of Kira, panting and trying to catch his breath. He actually ran all the way from the rooftop.

"Oh Athrun" Meer seductively calls his name, slowly approaching their table.

"Shooo! Go away bitch!" Shiho shouts at Meer. Meer looks at Shiho and lifts her head, as if telling her that she's not afraid of her. Shiho stands up "Do you want me to use force?" Shiho asks Meer challenging her. Meer steps back, pouts and stomps away.

"Ahhhh! They never learn. So where were we?" Shiho sits back and looks at the group.

" So Kira tell me why Caga" Athrun asks Kira but was cut off by Yzak.

"So he speaks at last! Wow Zala! And here I thought you've gone mute."

"Huh?" Athrun looks at Yzak, totally confused.

" Well you've been spacing out the whole morning. You were like a zombie. I mean Yzak yelled at you earlier and you didn't even flinch. Then there's Meer, she sat on your lap before geography started and you didn't do anything. Normally , you would be screaming for help." Dearka arches his eyebrow at Athrun.

"That was Meer! Yech!" Athrun's eyes grew huge. He remembered someone sitting on his lap but he wasn't in the mood to push her away. His mind was on Cagalli., 'Is she okay? Is she sick? Is she missing me right now, like I'm missing her? Is she thinking of me or Kira?' He remembered as the teacher came in and told the girl on his lap to go back to her seat.

"So what happened to you Athrun?" Lacus asks with concern

Athrun blushes. He is not going to tell them that he was going crazy worrying about Cagalli. "Well you see"

"Hey! People! About the rumor? Do you want to hear it or not?" Dearka suddenly shouts, cutting off Athrun.

"What rumor? Am I missing something?" Athrun asks confused.

"Jeez!" Dearka was about to lose his patience. He was really excited to tell them about the rumor but keeps getting interrupted. "It's about Fllay and Cagalli!" Dearka half shouts at the group, hoping to get all their attention. He did.

Kira suddenly stands up and addresses Dearka in a panicky voice "Did something happen to Cagalli? Is she Okay? Is she here? Where is she? Is she here? Did Fllay do anything to her? Did Athrun's fangirls beat her up again? Is she here?"

All six of them stared at Kira, with mouths hanging open. "Well?" Kira asks Dearka, looking worried and impatient.

"Beat her up again?" Athrun was the first to recover. He grabs the front of Kira's shirt, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that Kira? What are you not telling me!"

"Hey Athrun calm down!" Miriallia pries Athrun's grip on Kira's shirt. "Now let's talk about this calmly okay?" Both Kira and Athrun sits back down.

All eyes were on Kira. "Sigh. Well it's like this…" Kira then relates on what happened to Cagalli at the storeroom, and the bathroom incident, since Cagalli told him about it. A gasp was heard from the girls. "I'm sorry guys but I promised Cagalli not to tell anyone."

Athrun suddenly stands up. All heads turn to him. Athrun was gripping the edge of the table, really hard, his knuckles were turning white. All of them were shocked when they saw his face. Fury. His eyes were the deepest color. Lacus shrank away from him, griping Kira's arm. Kira jumped from his chair, ran to the other side and blocked Athrun's way. He knew what Athrun was going to do.

"Please Athrun, calm down. I already slapped Akasha really hard. Please don't cause a scene." But Athrun wasn't listening. "For Cagalli's sake?" Kira mentions Cagalli's name, knowing Athrun would react to that. Athrun looks at him. _'Yes it worked!'_ "Cagalli doesn't want anyone else to know 'coz she doesn't want the principal to know. We all know that he's her guardian right?" Athrun sits back down again. A sigh of relief escapes Kira. He goes back to his seat.

"So that's why you've been following her all the time, because you were trying to protect her?" Dearka asks and Kira nods. "Well you don't have to worry about her anymore, she can definitely protect herself now."

"What do you mean Dearka?" Miriallia asks her boyfriend.

Dearka grins. 'Coz the rumors that have been going around campus is that Cagalli punched Fllay yesterday and broke her nose." _'Yes! Finally!' _Dearka grins as all eyes were on him. "seems that Fllay pushed Cagalli into the river, in return, Cagalli punched her and broke her nose."

"And how true is this rumor of yours" Milly asks

"Fllay wasn't alone yesterday. Her two shadows, Sasha Seta and Kaoru Miasa were there and saw everything. Fllay is now in the hospital, getting her broken nose fixed. Hehehe. I'd give anything to see her right now." Dearka grins imagining a broken nosed Fllay.

"Way to go Cagalli!" Shiho cheers for Cagalli. Milly, Lacus and Kira were smiling. Athrun was beaming too. He was so proud of her. _'That's my girl!' _then his smile fades. "Then what's going on? Why isn't Cagalli here now?"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N:** so how was it? I know…I know… just be patient kay? I'll get to AxC's relationship…but I'd still like to torture Athrun more….heheheh…it's kind of fun.

Again! Thanks for all the **REVIEWS !**

And don't forget to Read and **REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Please Don't Leave Me

**At The Hands of Fate**

* * *

**Summary: **Cagalli's never been to school before, then her parents died and her guardian decides to send her to school. She then meets new friend and new enemies. Will she survive school life? AxC, KxL. 

**A/N:** thank you guys for the reviews!!! Hugs and kisses to my loyal readers...you know who you are!!!!!

Sooo sorry for the late update! I just got back from my vacation...hehehehe...

Here's Chapter 6...from me to you...ENJOY!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Please Don't Leave Me**

* * *

Cagalli woke up when she felt a hand on her temple. She opens her eyes and saw Mwu standing there with a look of concern on his face. 

"You're still burning with fever Cagalli."

Just then, the door opens and her History teacher, Murrue Ramius, enters her room, carrying a tray of food.

Mwu looks at Murrue " I think we should take her to the hospital, her fever is really high. "

"No I'm fine." Squeaks Cagalli in a panicked voice. She doesn't want to go back to the hospital. It's so lonely there. Memories flashes through her mind and she felt scared all of a sudden. She doesn't want to be alone again.

Mwu saw the panicked expression and realized that she's probably scared of going back to a hospital.

Mwu saw her panicked expression and realized that she's probably scared of going back to a hospital. So he nods his head, reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

"Don't worry, you're not going to the hospital."

He saw relief in her eye. He looks at Murrue and nods to her.

Murrue approaches Cagalli with a tray of food. "C'mon Cagalli, time to eat." Cagalli groans, still not having the appetite. "You haven't eaten since last night so don't complain." Murrue gently places the tray in front of Cagalli. "Eat up. I'm not leaving until you finish it all up." Cagalli groans again and scowls at Murrue. After eating and drinking her medicine, Cagalli fell asleep again.

She opens her eyes. The room was dimly lit. She was in pain. She felt like she was being squeezed real tight. She was having a hard time breathing. She reaches for her mouth and she felt something up her nose, she pulled at it and realized it as an oxygen hose. She placed it back and inhaled deeply. A nurse passed by her and smiled to her. She reached out her hand, calling for her._ 'Excuse me.'_ But nothing came out. _'What's going on?'_ She couldn't speak. She grimaced as a wave of pain shot through her body. _'Help me mom, dad!'_ She wanted to shout but knew she couldn't.

She looked to her right and saw her mom on a bed beside her. She was sleeping so peacefully. She smiles to her and tries to reach for her, but her bed was not near enough. Her mom had tubes all over her body. She glanced at the machine as it pumped constantly, giving oxygen to her mother. She knew that it was what's keeping her mother alive. A single tear trickles down her cheek as she watched her mother. Then a loud beep was heard all of a sudden. Doctors and nurses burst into their room and gathered around her mother._ 'NO MOM!'_ She shouts out but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a small squeak._ 'Go away! I want to see her! Move! What's going on? What's happening?' _Cagalli screams through her mind, while struggling on her bed. She wanted to get up and go to her mother, but she couldn't. One of the nurses turned to her and held her down. _'No! Please! I want to see her! Mom! Mom! Mother!'_ She was crying now. She knew her mother was dead. The same thing happened to her father a few days ago. First her dad, then her mom. They were going to leave her. Cagalli struggled more. The grip that was holding her was really strong. _'Please don't leave me mom!' _Cagalli called out in between sobs. _'Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me! Please mom! Please!' _She screams as the doctors rushed her mother out of the room, knowing that she'll never see her again.

Her eyes flew open. She was back in her room. She was crying. Then she hears someone calling her name and felt hands on both her shoulders as if holding her down.

"Cagalli!" There it was again. Someone was calling her. she averts her head towards the source of the voice and was surprised to see Mwu. He was sitting at the edge of her bed, holding her down. She saw fear in his eyes. She then remembers the dream she just had. Tears threatened to fall again. With a sob, Cagalli hugs Mwu and cries.

Mwu's heart went out to this girl, crying in his arms. He hugs her tighter. He was so scared when he heard her screaming. He ran to her room to find her tossing wildly on her bed, screaming. He was so terrified when he saw her like that. He didn't know what was happening. He panicked. He was about to run towards her phone to call an ambulance when he realized that she was just dreaming. Relief filled him. He sat on her bed and tried to wake her up. He had to hold her down to stop her from struggling, but instead, she struggled more. and now that she is finally awake, she's crying so desperately in his arms. He guessed that the dream she just had was about her mother dying. His heart tightens, it's too much for a teenager to go through, watching both parents die, and couldn't do a thing, feeling so helpless. Mwu's thoughts were cut off as Cagalli pulls away from him and looks up to his eyes. Blue and amber meet. Cagalli smiles a tiny smile and whispers a "thanks."

Mwu's heart was about to burst for this girl. He just realized his love for this girl. He pulls Cagalli back into a hug and hugs her tight. He swore to himself that he would protect and care for her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when those terrible things happened to you. But I promise you…I'll never be alone again. I will always be here for you. Just think of me as an older brother you never had, okay?" He felt Cagalli nod her head in his arms. "And if fate takes me, Murrue will be there for you. So don't feel sad. I swear that you'll never be alone again." Mwu felt tears gathering in his eyes, he lets go of Cagalli, placing his palm on top of her head for a second, before exiting the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he allowed the tears, he was holding, to fall freely.

Murrue, who was standing outside Cagalli's door, hugs Mwu, as he cries in her arms. She was a bit surprised when she saw Mwu crying. All those years with him and she has never seen him cry. She smiles a bit, feeling happy, for she just witnessed a very different side of Mwu La Flagga, a very sensitive side.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it! The end of Chapter 6. This chapter is kind of dragging, and short, soooo sorry... but I feel like I had to write a bit about Cagalli's past.

I'll try and update sooner but I doubt it 'coz I have to travel again….another vacation…hehehe….sorry.

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! kay? I'd really appreciate it. thanks again everyone!


	7. Visiting Cagalli

**At The Hands of Fate**

**A/N: **Phew! Finally! I was able to write this update before I leave for my vacation. Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!!! I am sooo happy that you guys still read my fic eventhough it has been a while since I last updated.

To meowmeowtheblackcat...thanks for the review...I uhhhhh...kinda forgot to thank you when I sent you that reply...sorry(bonks my head on the keyboard)...it's really embarrassing.

Well anyway...here's chapter 7 from me to you!

And Please don't forget to **READ**, **ENJOY** and** REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Visiting Cagalli**

* * *

**Cofee Shop, next day**

The group gathered at the cofee shop after class.

"I swear Lacus! If you sigh one more time...I'll" an annoyed Yzak tells her, slamming his palm on the table.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that I've been sighing quite frequently." Lacus interrupts Yzak with an apology.

"Well, you've been sighing a lot the whole day. What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asks with concern. He asked her earlier during class, but she didn't answer, either she didn't hear him, or she didn't want to answer. He didn't want to pry so he just let it be. But since he got her full attention now...

"Sigh. It's just that" Lacus looks out the window... "If I'd known what was happening to Cagalli...I just feel so guilty that's all. If only..."

Kira places his hand over Lacus' "Hey don't blame yourself okay. It's not your fault, Don't you ever think that." Kira gives her a reassuring smile.

Lacus looks at Kira's solemn face. Sigh. _'If only I wasn't so jealous...This isn't me. I love Kira. If he's happy...then I'm happy.'_ She gives Kira small smile and looks back out the window.

"But I failed Mr. La Flagga. I promised him that I would look out for Cagalli... but I've been so selfish lately thatsigh"

"Did you just say 'failed Mr. La Flagga?' What do you mean?" Dearka asks her one eyebrow arched.

"Sigh. You see..."

**FLASHBACK**

Lacus sat inside the principal's office. Curiousity clearly on her face. Wondering why the principal summoned her here.

"Good day to you Mr. La Flagga." Lacus quipped as soon as Mwu enters his office.

"Oh yes. Miss Clyne, you're here already." Mwu smiles at her and sits on his chair, opposite from her.

"Well you see, I called you here because you're the friendliest student in this school and besides, I saw Miss Athha with you and your friends today." Mwu looks at Lacus, stands up and paces back and forth behind his chair.

"As you know, Miss Athha is a new student here." He stops and looks at Lacus, she just nods her head, wondering where this conversation was headed.

Mwu stops pacing, scratches his head and looks at Lacus sheepishly. "I know you might think that it's rather odd for me to ask you this and I may be out of line here"

Lacus was about to say something but Mwu held up his hand, silencing her.

"Sigh. I know how the other girls, especially Mr. Zala's fan club, could be harsh and would do something drastic if there's a new girl around...they would think of her as a threat."

Mwu saw the surprised look on Lacus and chuckles "Yup. I know what's going on around school. I might be a cool and lax principal but I definitely know what's going on among the students in this school." Mwu pauses, as if thinking.

Then he ruffles his hair in frustration. "You see Cagalli is the daughter of a very good friend of mine. Her parents died a yaer ago and she was left with me. I I don't know what to do. This guardian thing is new to me. Sigh." Mwu stops talking and thought of an incident in which he accidentally walked in on Cagalli, who was covered only by a towel. He unconsiously touches the sore spot in his head, where Cagalli's bottle of lotion hit him. A small smile escapes his lips. His eyes wandered over to the girl sitting in front of him. _'What the? OH!'_

"Ahem. Uhhh...Where were we? Oh! Yes Cagalli! So you see if I tell Mr. Zala's fangirls to stay away from Cagalli, they'd hate her more, thinking that i'm giving her more favor. But I just couldn't help but worry." Mwu looks at Lacus, who is listening to him attentively, waiting for him to continue.

"Cagalli don't have much friends. Actually, she doesn't have any close friends...I think." Mwu pauses and thinks. _'Hmmmm...I never really asked her that. Actually, I never asked anything about herself. What an idiot!'_ Mwu smacks his palm overhis forehead. _'STUPID!'_

Then he remembers Lacus. "Ahem." Clears his throat to cover his embarrassment. "Where was I? Oh! See her parents were both archeologists and travelled a lot taking Cagalli along with them. Cagalli never really went to school. This is her first time." Mwu noticed the surprised look on Lacus' face.

"Her parents were her teachers. Soooo...you see, I kinda need your help. I'm not saying that you should get close to her, you know, become her best friend, all i'm saying is to just watch out for her a bit. These are all new to her, and she's probably scared and confused. She would never admit it though. Her parents once told me what a stubborn girl she is." Mwu chuckles, remembering a certain brunette teacher who could also be very stubborn.

"So that's it. I'm sorry, I know it's my responsibility but... I just don't know how to approach her regarding stuffs like this" Mwu sighs and looks at Lacus with a pleading look on his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow! Cagalli's probably been around the world! How cool is that!" Dearka exclaims, dreaming of travelling around the world someday.

"Never been to school huh? That's probably tough." Shiho tells the group thinking on what she'll do if it was her.

"Look everyone. Don't worry too much about her...kay? I promised Cagalli that I would protect her and i'm keeping that promise. As a matter of fact..." Kira looks down at his watch "I'm going to her house right now. I called her last night and promised her that I would visit her today after school. Bye then. See you all tomorrow." Kira stands up and leaves the cafe.

Silence.

Nobody said a word after Kira left. 10 minutes passed. 15...20... nobody was still talking. The atmosphere on the group was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

"Hey this is good!" Dearka exclaims after sipping his cofee. No reaction from the group. Sweat drop on Dearka. "Come on you guys"

Dearka was cut off as Lacus stood up, her chair scrapping the floor as she did so.

"I need to go to the washroom. Excuse me." All eyes were on Lacus as she left for the washroom.

"II think I need to go too." Athrun too stands up and heads for the washroom. All eyes shifted on him as he left

"Sigh. What the hell's going on?" Shiho asks the group, not really expecting a reply.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Yzak replies, draping his arm around his girlfriend, trying to comfort her. Shiho rests her head on his shoulder.

Silence.

"Shouldn't you go after her Mir?" Dearka asks his girlfriend.

"I think she would prefer to be alone this time." Milly answers, looking at the direction of the washroom.

10 minutes passed.

Athrun shows up and returns to his seat, glancing at Lacus' empty seat.

20 minutes...

Lacus finally shows up with a cheerful face. Everyone knew she was faking it. "It's getting late. I think I should head home now." Lacus tells the group, picking up her things, heading out of the cafe.

"Hey wait!" Miriallia grabs Lacus' arm. "Why don't we all visit Cagalli too." All eyes turned to her.

"Are you craOW! Hey what did you do that for?!" Yzak glares at Shiho, as she stomped on his foot under the table.

"Hey that's a good idea Mir! I'm sure Cagalli would be glad to see us." Shiho exclaims, looking at Athrun.

"II don't know. Why don't ...you ...guys go without...me." Athrun nervously tells the group, not looking at them. Truthfully, he really wanted to see Cagalli. He missed her already...but he was afraid of what he might see, with Kira there. He'd feel a construction in his chest everytime he sees the two of them together.

"No way Athrun. We're all going...besides, Dearka didn't bring his car today and Yzak's car is only a two seater." Mir looks at him with a determined look on her face.

"Sigh. Okay. Okay." Athrun gives in. He hasitatingly stands up and heads out of the cafe after his friends. _'I have a really bad feeling about this.'  
_

* * *

Athurn drove in silence towards Cagalli's house. Lacus sat beside him, Dearka and Mir on the backseat.

"Ummmmm...do you know Cagalli's adress?" Mir asks Athrun, since he never asked any of them for directions.

Athrun blushes. "Errr...yeah... Mr. La Flagga sent me on an errand before, asking me to drop by his house to pick up something."

"Oh."

'_Phew!'_ Actually, Mr. La Flagga never did such thing. He hacked into the school records and took out Cagalli's address. He drove by last night and early this morning, hoping to catch a glimpse of his angel.

"Hey! Isn't that Kira?" Mirialllia points to a figure standing in front of an apartment, his back to the door.

Athrun stops the car from a distance. He didn't know why, but his gut feeling told him to stop. Yzak followed suit. All eyes were on the lone figure standing in front of the apartment. Suddenly the door opens, Cagalli came out. Athurn's heart did a flip-flop. Finally! She still looks breathtaking as ever.

Cagalli then tells Kira something. Kira turns around and beams at her. He looked so happy. He grabs Cagalli's hands and grins. Cagalli too grins. The two were now facing each ather, holding each other's hands.

A gasp was heard from Lacus. She cover her mouth, stiffling a sob. Athrun grips the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

Kira then tells Cagalli something...then to everyone's horror... Kira leans down and kisses Cagalli on her left cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it!!!! End of chapter 7. Waaaa...don't kill me please! I'll make evrything better for Athrun and Cagalli in my future chaps...kay? Patience... :) 

Ummmm... by the way... do you guys want Kira and Cagalli to be sibling here? I was planning on making them siblings but...I'm not so sure...what do you think?

Sorry but my next update will probably be on the first week of December, since I'll be leaving for a long vacation. I'll also try and update **'Stealing His Heart'**.

Kay...don't forget to **REVIEW!!!! **Just click the button and ... **GO!!!!**


End file.
